Gakushin Asylum: The Crazy Killing Game
by LittleStreamLily132
Summary: Join me in this fun-filled endeavor to look out which Ultimate will be deemed sane from the others! Upupupu (SYOC CLOSED) :9
1. Prologue

Prologue

The day was turning to dusk and the air was cold, crisp, and awakening. The moon merely became the centering beam of light in a dilapidated warehouse, dimly lighting the area and barely noticing two human figures standing side to side. The atmosphere felt heavy and full of suspense as if a duel was about to commence.

"You...Why are you protecting him?," a man's voice resonated in the innate walls. He haughtily stood close to the entrance with his arm blocking the way.

"He is not an enemy. Don't put him in that horrid place," In another side was a woman's voice, husky and almost akin to a cry. She was seemingly shielding someone from behind - a young boy - lying on the ground, unconscious.

"He is infected. I have no choice. This is the vice chairman's orders."

"He can change, Togami-san. I know-" she was quickly interrupted.

"You know what? Eradicating despair? This dreadful disease isn't something that only swooning words can alleviate, Asano. He must be _rehabilitated_."

His words were rough and unshaken from doubt. Asano didn't know what to say next. Indeed, she wasn't at all convinced, but she clearly knew the drastic consequences when regulations from authorities are disobeyed. With a dismayed face, she surrendered and took a step aside.

"Bring him and the others to the SG Institute." He immediately instructed his men and they quickly took action. The man now named Togami steadily neared Asano as he placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort and assurance. "Do not worry. He will return unscathed. We just have to be patient, Asano."

The young woman didn't turn to face him; she simply shook her head in approval and walked away. Although his frigid attitude prevented him from further consolation to Asano, Togami couldn't help but feel troubled for the young boy and the remaining people tainted with such atrocity.

"G.A. Project," he whispered to himself. He walked outside the large establishment and looked farther towards a tall towering superstructure that he was all too familiar with after his own tragedy with the mastermind. "What are the higher-ups intending to do?"

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's it! I'm done with this. Just kidding. I had some free time today and decided to make a short prologue on the story. I hope that this will bring up your hopes a little now that my student roster is starting to fill in with your submissions. Wishing that I get to have more submissions by the end of the month so that I can plan my storyline and post chapters before the year ends.**

 **I will be posting the admission record in my bio since I forgot that it's difficult to copy-and-paste the form from the chapter, so I apologize for those who had to manually type them (Gomenasai TT_TT). Also, I edited the guidelines and became not-so-strict with the OC talents, but I'll very much appreciate it if your OC will have a unique talent different from the canon talents so as to bring some 'fresh meat' to the story, if you know what I mean.**

 **Thank you for all of your support especially to Jurabi on giving me a headstart motivation. 'Til next time, my lovely patients! :9**


	2. Am I Going Crazy?

Darkness was all I could see. For a moment I thought I was blind, but another moment I was consciously aware I was sleeping. This was what I knew, but I couldn't find the strength to lift up my eyelids. After that, I felt something cold touch my arms and shaking me. The chill brought goosebumps on my skin, enough for me to try waking up to look at whoever was touching me. My black almond-shaped eyes slowly opened, vision still blurred. All I could see first through was swirling colors of white and yellow and quirky movements. I also realized I was sedentary while asleep; no wonder my bottom was starting to hurt after moving a little. It didn't take long to finally see who it was, and apparently, _it_ really was a correct pronoun for the antecedent.

"Finally, you're awake!" It took me a little more processing before I realized that it was some sort of a talking stuffed toy. Its body was colored white on its right side and dark gold on its left, split equally down the center. Its right side looks similar to that of a cute teddy bear while its other side had a sinister-looking red eye and malicious smile. Upon closer inspection, it seems the eye had been cracked. The bear creature also had a long maroon scarf draped on its neck with the ends reaching the floor. Although I'm not trusting its presence, the stuffed toy was fidgety and shaking.

"It seems you're still in a haze, but I've been instructed to tell you to go to the gathering room as soon as possible." Its squeaky voice made it difficult to identify whether it was male or female, but I concluded it was the former.

"Gathering room?" I rubbed my eyes to get off from the drowsiness of sleep and eventually let out a yawn. I got ahold of my black shoulder-length hair, not realizing that it wasn't tied to a ponytail like how I used to do. Funny, I don't remember having a gathering room in my house, let alone a talking toy bear. After another small amount of processing, I immediately woke up with a start. Without regard to my aching bottom, I frantically stood up and started examining at the surroundings.

"Where am I?" Streaks of sweat came running down from my temple as I looked everywhere to find out where I really was. It seems that I was on the end side of a dark hallway since there were no other paths aside from the one in front of me. To my back were two large windows, bolted shut. I tried unwinding the screws, but it was tightly fastened. Other than that, I saw a multitude of doors side to side each other like that of hotel rooms. But this place wasn't a hotel. It was far off from what a hotel looks like. It looked more like a terrorized building, with cracks on the walls and crumbles on the floor. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw blood and dead people in some of its places. The place had little light for me to barely see the surroundings, almost as if it was on shutdown.

"Ah, Hisoka-san, there is no need to panic." The toy started talking again. I felt a little comfort due to the assurance, but how did it−

"How do you know my name?" My natural instincts came up. Of course I shouldn't let my guard down to an unknown being. I reprimanded myself for being gullible in a seemingly hostile environment. It drew much more suspicion now that he knows my name.

"Ah!" It was all what the bear had to say. He was more startled than I was and slowly walked away. He stepped on his obnoxiously long scarf and tripped backward. The toy bear quickly regained his stand and fled to the dark hallway. I clicked my tongue as he sped off, never to be seen again; my body recovering from sleep kept me from chasing him.

"Damn, he escaped." I gazed away and started brushing off the dust and dirt from my top and denim pants. I rolled up the sleeves of my dark grey hoodie to check if I had any injuries on my olive-toned skin, which I luckily didn't have. The black T-shirt I was wearing under my hoodie was greatly creased, not that it really mattered. I patched up my brown belt to rights and tightly tucked my black boots in place. I fixed my hair to a ponytail, put on my black cap with white embroidered R and H initials on it, and readied myself to leave.

"I wonder what kind of trouble I am in right now." After keeping my cool, I started walking on the hallway, determined to find the toy bear.

* * *

The eerie atmosphere that I was feeling came up to my nerves, but that didn't prevent me from reaching my goal. All of the doors were locked and because it had advanced anti-lock picking mechanism, it would take me a long time to unlock the damned door. Moreover, there weren't any items worth selling, so I just continued walking. With the windows covered, there was no way I could figure out whether it was already morning or nighttime. In a matter of minutes, I saw someone's head peeking out of a door – a girl with short, wavy, dark red hair with bangs falling a little to her right, and golden hazel eyes hinted with fear. When she saw my face, she immediately drew back and closed the door. Do I have a creepy face for her to retreat back to the room? Without any second thoughts, I rushed to the door and knocked.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you," I bluntly said.

There was no answer.

"I'm just looking for a strange-looking bear. Have you seen him? I'm kind of lost here since I woke up."

"You also passed out?" A voiced reached my hearing from behind the door. It looked like she also has the same dilemma as I have. The knob turned and the door opened at a snail's pace. The girl stepped forward and gently closed the door, then turned to face me.

And there was silence. It felt incredibly awkward for a few seconds until I initiated the conversation.

"Name's Komadori Hisoka Rio, but you can call me Hisoka, like everyone does."

"Y…Yasutake Koyuki," she muttered, avoiding eye contact. Koyuki had fairer skin compared to mine and somewhat taller than me. She wore a mocha dress reaching to her mid-thigh, with small white polka dots and slightly puffed elbow-length sleeves. She also wore black stockings and beige doll shoes. She's quite attractive for someone who wears little make-up. She may be a beauty, but she's notably timid.

"Koyuki-san, if you're scared, you can come with me if you want." I decided to calm her down and accompany her with me.

She shook her head. "I…It's okay. I…I'll be fine. M…Muyokuma said that we should get going to the gathering room."

"Muyokuma? Gathering room?" A wave of recent memories came flooding in my mind. It seems that the toy bear's name was Muyokuma, which Koyuki speciously knows, and that it told us to go to this so-called gathering room.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I motioned my hand to invite Koyuki to come with me. I started pacing my way forward then looked back at her. She wasn't following me.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Um, I…I don't know."

Koyuki didn't trust me and I guess that's to be anticipated. It is uncommon for two strangers to become suddenly close to each other, but being in the same situation doesn't seem like a coincidence, is it now?

"I know that you don't have faith in me, and I don't have any to you either, but we have to know what is really going on and I don't intend to leave you here out in the open." I held out a hand to her. "So are you with me or not?"

With a little hesitation, she eventually grabbed onto my hand and we both proceeded to walk forward in the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

We encountered more locked doors and reached an open space on the right side of the hallway between the rooms. The space appeared to be a sitting area, with a sizable elongated sofa on the far end. There were also bolted windows and large potted yet wilted tree plants on the corners.

"Oh, are you two lost as well?" Both Koyuki and I were taken by surprise when we failed to notice a young woman sitting on the side of the sofa. Well, she was difficult to spot since she sat within the shadows. If she hadn't spoken, I would've thought of her form as a ghost.

"You should've sat where we could actually see you. You gave us a fright," I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up from this crazy dream I was having a while ago." The girl rose from her seat and moved towards us. As she became more visible, I was able to determine her features. She was about my height and had lightly-tanned skin. She had mauve eyes and lime blonde hair reaching a few inches below her shoulders, with fringes equally clipped to both sides of her face with hairpins. She wore a white short-sleeved blouse with a red bowtie, an aegean panel skirt reaching just past her knees, white socks and brown school shoes. Aside from her physical appearance, she gave the impression of a decorous person.

"Oh, where are my manners now? I am Hiroyuki Miku and it's a pleasure to meet you both."

I introduced the two of us to her. "I'm Komadori Hisoka and she's Yasutake Koyuki." Without any thought, I bluntly asked her a question. "I haven't asked you anything yet, but have you seen a talking toy bear pass by?"

"A talking bear? How lovely! Well, I remember a robotic stuffed animal waking me up and telling me something, but I was too sleepy to comprehend what it said and dashed off somewhere." Her tone was sluggish, probably still dozy from sleep. At least we can say that there may be more of us who passed out and Muyokuma waking us up to go to somewhere.

"I…If you didn't know what Muyokuma said, he told us to go to the gathering room." Koyuki muttered.

"The gathering room, eh? I'll rest here first. You two go on ahead."

As much as I don't want to leave her be, we still have to go look for Muyokuma and the gathering room.

"We'll see you there, Miku-san."

"I'll see you later, then! Be careful on your way there." She waved goodbye as Koyuki and I departed from the area.

It wasn't long until we reached the end of the hallway. We took a sharp turn going left and ended up to a large space that looked similar to a lobby area. It had several chairs and sofa, some in place and some discretely scattered from their position. There was also a counter station on the far right of the area and a large television and speaker attached to the wall opposite to it. It wasn't awfully silent as we heard a couple of noises not too far from where Koyuki and I were standing. Examining the vicinity, we saw two persons conversing, or rather arguing, over something.

"What kind of talent is that? For one thing, you're pretty cheeky to denature a god to a talent!" One was a petite pastel-skinned female around five feet, with small auburn eyes, long rose hair cleanly knotted to a chignon, with small white flowers surrounding it, and feathered bangs. Her lean body wore a casual moss wool jumper, light blue jeans, and copper wedge boots.

"I believe you misunderstood, little girl. I also question myself of the gift imparted on me, yet it seems that the circumstances are all in my favor. For it is I, Otoko Umino, the endowed sea god!" The other was a man, significantly taller than the girl by almost a foot, with pale skin and gleaming turquoise eyes. His extremely long silver hair extended to his lower back, and tapers off into many directions. He wore a dark blue open vest, slightly revealing his muscular build, with a tied teal waist sash, and baggy navy blue pants. He also wore a double stranded necklace, an intricate gold cuff, and two gold bangles on each wrist. What's peculiar about him, however, was his noticeable shimmering azure scales on his upper arms. He lazily took a seat from one of the nearby chairs and he grabbed a bottle of sake from his vest pocket and gulped a mouthful, its stench dispersing in the air.

"Who are you calling little girl, drunkard? And how did that bottle fit in your pocket? Ugh, don't drink that putrid alcohol here. Now, the place reeks!"

"My dear, I think that we shouldn't fret about these little things and loosen up a bit." He raised his bottle before chugging another drink.

"How can I, a prima ballerina assoluta, simply loosen up? Matsuo Kaiya is a person of decency and grace, not of vulgarity with the likes of you" she boastfully retorted.

Both parties then started spouting nonsense towards each other that the conversation wasn't worth eavesdropping anymore.

"Jeez, would both of you guys cut it out? You're making a ruckus here and it's not making the situation any more comfortable." Another man of average physique butted his way between the two to cease their petty quarrel. He had big black eyes and chestnut crew cut hair that was fairly messy. He wore a cerulean polo uniform with a tangerine collar, khaki cargo pants, and black steel toe shoes. I wouldn't want to meddle into their circle, so Koyuki and I headed to the counter station on the farther right.

* * *

When we arrived, there were two other boys seated across each other with a large sala table in between; the one on the left was had a medium neutral skin tone, scruffy medium-length jet black hair and slate blue eyes shielded with black framed glasses. He wore a black T-shirt underneath a grey sweater with teal accents, blue skinny jeans, and black and white sneakers. The guy was reading a book and had black-teal headphones. Koyuki confronted herself as she took a magazine from under the table desk and sat far beside him. The other's skin tone was a shade of dark brown and had a plump stature. He had loosely curled short black hair and unusually heterochromatic eyes, with the right eye being brown and the left being sky blue. He wore a lion tooth necklace, red T-shirt over a black jacket with the kanji of _fire_ embroidered on it, and dark blue jeans. I also noticed that he was wearing a ring engraved with a shiny brown gemstone with an outline of a yin-yang symbol. He seems to be irritated while gobbling up a deliciously-made ham sandwich.

"How long is your cute face going to stare at me like that? Your parents must've been attractive people, hm?" He had a voice of someone that just hit puberty. Additionally, he looked younger than that of a high school student. I envied him so much for having food and possessing such a precious ring that I didn't notice myself staring at him. My cheeks heated up and looked away.

"I'm sorry!" I mustered up my courage and took in the embarrassment to sincerely apologize.

"It's alright. There's no harm done. My name is Caleb Elias Leonhart, but you can call me Cel for short." After his short introduction, he took another bite of his treat.

"I'm Komadori Hisoka," I heartily exclaimed. "You wouldn't mind me asking, but where did you get that sandwich?"

"Oh, ah wash ehn da kachin a wahl aho."

"I didn't get what you said with all that bread stuffed in your mouth."

Cel swallowed what he was chewing and repeated, "Sorry, I said I was in the kitchen a while ago."

"I see." I wasn't able to give a rational response as I occasionally glued my eyes to his ring. How much would it sell? It must've cost a fortune!

"By the way, the other guy in front of me is Jimin. Kisaragi Jimin. He doesn't talk much though." He took another bite of his sandwich.

As he said those words, I instinctively broke contact with my daydreaming and steered my view to the man known as Jimin. He seems like the introverted type with him reading books and somewhat listening to his tunes. I approached him to gain his attention.

"Hey, what brings you here?" I asked with coercion.

He redirected his eyes on me and averted them back to his book. Did he just ignore me?

"He woke up from the library and walked his way to here." It looks like Cel answered my question for him. Although he did voice out that Jimin wasn't much of a talker, I pondered on how long they had exchanged dialogue before Koyuki and I got here that he was able to gain that much information from a non-conversationalist.

"There's a library here?" Koyuki's tone sounded fervent for some reason, but I only shrugged it off. She also may have noticed the change as she looked rattled after. "N…Never mind!"

"Well, I woke up in the kitchen, prepared myself a sandwich, and walked towards the lobby. I went to this part because a diminutive girl called me fat and told me to go away." Cel's expression turned morose and continued to finish his sandwich.

I wanted to give the guy some words of comfort. "That's mean for her to say. At least she could say you're chubby."

"I don't think that's something that could cheer me up, but I'm used to it. Thanks." Perhaps that wasn't the consolation he was looking for.

As if on cue, a piercing sound burst through the hallways that I had to cover my ears. A few seconds after I hear static noises from the speakers and some tapping on a microphone.

"One two, one two. Hello there, my fellow patients! Welcome to Gakushin Asylum Home for the Incurably Insane!" Shouted the voice behind the speakers in a shrill voice.

Asylum? Insane? What the hell is going on?

"You're probably asking yourselves why you people are trapped in this place, but soon you'll be able to find out once you've made your way to the gathering room! Don't keep me waiting, you sick bastards!" With that, the voice was cut off.

After that dreadful announcement, I hastily sprinted to where the gathering room was, leaving the others to their seats. It wasn't my intention to ditch them, but I desperately wanted answers. Why was I in a place where mentally unstable people make abode in? My dashing feet finally came to a stop where I saw a big sign atop a large door that read "Gathering Room." I held onto my knees and tried to catch my breath. After regaining stamina, I swiped the sweat off my face and reached to the handles of the door, pushing them open. This was not the kind of trouble I was expecting to be in.

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap up for the first chapter! Whew, it took longer than what I had expected. So far, I was able to receive the first half of the student roster (including my OC) from you guys, so I guess it deserves some reward of giving you the first chapter (and because someone's been pushy on my next update)! I'm even proud of myself for actually finishing a chapter since I usually don't complete them on the first try.**

 **Anyways, I appreciatively thank those who sent me those OC submissions, but I'm still running short on characters, and I don't plan to create them myself. I still need 8 more to complete my set, so I hope to get more messages from you guys regarding the SYOC of this story.** ** _Onegai, I badly need them_** **(。┰** **ω┰。** **)**

 **Also, once I've gathered the second half and finished the second chapter, I'll be making a popularity poll for you to choose who will be the ones surviving in this crazy killing game. Well, isn't that fun? I hope you enjoyed my first lousy attempt in making a fanfiction. You can PM me or leave a review for any questions or corrections you may have** **in my story. 'Til next time, my dearest patients! :9**


	3. Probably

**Aaaaaaaaand I'm back. For a really long time. I greatly apologize for the huge (like really huge) delay of the second chapter. Aside from researching your characters, I've been sucked to another anime universe and didn't come back (and more procrastination and writer's block here and there. Gomenasai TToTT)**

 **But the good news here is that I already made a popularity poll for the all of the characters, so you can vote on my bio after you're done reading this chapter (Woohoo)! Without further ado, onwards with the show!**

 **P.S. I'm setting the POV into third person this time so that we have an omniscient perspective (some experimenting of mine; please bear with me).**

* * *

As soon as Hisoka flung the doors open, she was greeted with new unaccustomed faces. She looked quite flushed, not only because she had run a couple of meters but also the eyes that trailed towards her. She made her way to the side of the area to avoid any more attention when a girl unexpectedly showed up in front of her, which she quickly recognized as Miku from before. Hisoka's startled expression looked apparent, but quickly regained her composure.

"Hisoka-san, I'm glad you made it here safely," Miku softly spoke. "You look fatigued. Did something happen?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Miku-san. I came here running from the front lobby after the announcement," Hisoka replied.

"I see. Which may explain why you're not with your other friend? Koyuki-san, if I'm correct?" she questioned.

Hisoka's mind sparked as she heard the other girl's name. Because she was intrigued by the announcement and hastily made her way to the room, she completely forgot about Koyuki and the two other boys she had conversed with just a few minutes ago. She felt a little guilty with her present actions.

"Ah, yeah," Hisoka lowered her cap to cover herself up, turned around, and left. While she was pacing without delay, it wasn't long before she had bumped into a person. Fortunately, she didn't have enough force for both to actually fall over, so there wasn't a hurtful collision.

"Sorry!" Hisoka shuffled her cap properly on her head and finally looked over the person she knocked into. It was a girl with blood pink eyes and fairly short platinum hair, its upper half fastened in her back with a clip barrette with wisps of her bangs slicked to the right side of her head. She wore black half-framed glasses, white collared blouse with a thin red bowtie underneath a graphite-colored office coat, heather purple gloves, and a knee-length pencil skirt. She also wore black stockings and black medium-heeled shoes.

"It's alright. There's no harm done. Just watch where you're going next time," the girl spoke. Her sharp tone accented her intimidating appearance, much similar to that of a daunting business secretary. It seems that she was also writing something down on her notebook, with Hisoka taking a glimpse at the cover – _Kotone Akari's Notebook_. She only brought a nod after to not further aggravate the situation when someone suddenly wrapped their arm on her neck.

"Another newcomer! How many more are we? Either way, it's merrier the more people come in! My name's Mukouda Sansa. What's yours, girl?" That someone was a young boy with a very disturbing getup – a clown costume. He had brown eyes, a white face with big red lips and blushing cheeks due to heavy make-up, a red bulbous clown nose which he squeezed once to let out a noisy horn sound, and a rainbow afro wig. His costume comprises of a white shirt with flurry colored buttons, a large purple bowtie and baggy orange suspenders with white polka dots. He also wore white gloves and large oversized red shoes.

"Hey!" Sensing danger, Hisoka quickly seized the boy's arm, bent backwards to lift him enough for his feet to be off the ground, and swung him forward. Hisoka thought that nobody should've sneaked at her like that especially in a ridiculous yet suspicious outfit; she has gone through a lot of surprise attacks in her life that it became a natural instinct to flip someone for self-defense. The boy clown landed the flip quite badly on his back and probably may have broken an arm or so. After realizing what she had done, Hisoka apprehensively panicked.

"I didn't mean to do that!" Well, technically, she did. But not entirely her intention.

"Impressive jujitsu technique" An enormous man with a heavy Russian accent standing around six and a half feet approached the two. He had a herculean muscle figure with a peachy bisque complexion, light blue eyes, and curly blond hair cut short buzzed at the back of his head. He had a tight black muscle shirt under a military camouflage jacket, black MMA gloves, tan cargo shorts, and heavy black boots. He seemed to be wearing a dog tag necklace on his neck with a picture of a young girl on it.

"Do not fret, малышка" ( _malyshka – little girl in Russian_ ) The big man slowly lifted Mukouda's arm and inspected it. "He doesn't seem to have dislocated anything. You're pretty strong for a petite woman."

"What the hell is wrong with you? And I'm not petite; I'm average!" Hisoka ignored the compliment the man gave her and even though she calmed down after his prospects, she couldn't shake off the thought that she might gravely injured the clown.

"Hahahaha! Nice one, sweetie." Sansa took his time getting up, steadying his balance. "I'm alright, Boris. Technically my fault for looking like a murderous pedophile, amirite?" He started cackling, looking amused while dismissing the fact that he had been karate-flipped by a cautious girl.

"Not that I have that in mind." The big man tilted his head in puzzlement. "What do you think, Jurabi?"

Boris turned his head to his back to point out the man he was referring to. The young pale man had scarlet hair tied to a ponytail that reached a little past his shoulders, with fringes at the side. He wore a red collared shirt and dark blue ripped jeans. Like Boris, he had a string necklace except with a shark tooth attached to it. The so-called Jurabi looked quite the irritated person as he scratched his head before looking towards us.

"Boring. Now stop talking to me, giant."

"For a person who dresses so mundanely, you sure have a bad mouth, Hayashi-san" a girl with an average height and healthy light cream skin tottered towards us. She had wavy long purple hair with blue streaks that covered a part of her face, making her right eye almost unseen, and a pair of round black-rimmed glasses that covered her sharp teal-colored eyes. She wore a formal white shirt and a black suspender skirt along with a coffee-colored oversized coat. Aside from that, she had a brown newsboy cap, brown lace boots, and a small digital camera.

"Shut up, stalker! You're so annoying." Jurabi countered and quickly left the scene. The girl was clearly offended by his remarks, making a pouting face.

"I can say so much curse words right now, but I decide not to. Anyways-" She turned to look to Hisoka as if she was originally intending to come converse to the new arrival in the room. Not far from her deductions, the purple-haired girl paced towards her.

"Hi, what's your name? Age? Height? Weight? Favorite color? Current underwear color? Any hobbies you do? Oh, I forgot. I'm Colette Amari. Pleased to meet you. Now, could you answer my questions?"

Hisoka was taken aback by the sudden series of questions heaped by the girl named Colette. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Since we're all trapped here and we don't seem to know everybody, I guess it's normal that we should get to know each other? I mean, that's how I do it." Colette thought deeply as she stared up in the air with her index finger on her chin.

"Amari-chan, you shouldn't just ask random questions to people you've just met, especially if they're private and personal" With the voice coming from behind, I turned my head aback to see a tall fit boy with fair skin, pointy nose, aegean eyes and fluffy straight chestnut hair reaching above his neckline. He wore a green striped polo shirt under a light brown buttoned-down casual coat with sleeves folded to his elbow line. He also wore black pants with matching brown boat shoes.

"Oh, my name is Furudate Haruko, by the way. And you?" Haruko looked keen and courteous, and his deep voice made him look more charming, even with a comedic sparkle around his handsome face.

"Komadori Hisoka Rio." She had a little red tint on her cheeks due to the boy's alluring gaze.

"Wow. You do know how to impress girls, _mon animal de compagnie_ ( _my pet in French_ )." Colette took ahold of Hisoka's face and brought it to face her. "But remember, Komadori-san, in the world of celebrities, relationships come and go so choose wisely of your immature infatuation."

"What in the world are you saying?!"

Not long after their conversation, some familiar faces started to come in the room. Hisoka saw both the supposed sea god and ballerina come into the room with obvious wrathful faces, but not arguing, followed by their tall mediator since the time in the lobby.

"You know, Teijo, Otoko-baka and I seem to be in good terms now, so you shouldn't really keep an eye on us" Kaiya suggested.

"Ugh, what a disgrace calling a god an idiot. No wonder you're so tiny" Umino hazily responded.

Kaiya's face lit up like a Christmas light and started punching Umino on his right arm, not that it hurt him though.

"What did you call me? You're gonna pay for this!"

"This is why you two don't stay out of my sight." Teijo sighed and tried to break the fight between the two once more.

As everyone was distracted with the other newcomers arriving in the gathering room, Hisoka thought this as a chance to escape from the good-looking Haruko and the chatty Colette. In silence, she walked backwards away from the two, not aware of another person who will collide with her. By the time she knew someone was behind her, it was already too late. _Damn, why do I always bump into other people,_ she thought.

"Ah." The other person squeaked, dropping whatever what they were holding. Hisoka swiveled to the person's direction, noticing a rosy tall girl with long red hair and golden eyes. Slightly curvaceous, she wore a black-striped, white, long-sleeved shirt, blue ripped jeans, and chocolate knee high riding boots. She has a necklace with a charm shaped like a lightning bolt, a silver ring, and a small black strap purse. The girl seemed to have dropped a paper and pencil. _I wonder if some of the people here are super rich with all of their accessories_ , Hisoka jokingly thought.

"I am so sorry for this" Hisoka dropped to her knees and picked up the pen and paper. She curiously peeked into the paper to see what was written, or more like what was drawn.

"It's a sketch of this room. I was thinking of drawing a map of the place when I explore more outside so that we don't get lost" the girl answered with a slight British accent.

"Really? That's awesome! You're so talented in drawing" Hisoka complimented.

"Thanks. It's a hobby of mine. The name's Vivian. Vivian Lily Shadowalker."

"Sounds like a foreign name. My name's Komadori Hisoka Rio, but you can call me Hisoka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hisoka."

"H-Hisoka-san?" Hisoka heard her name being called, turned to where the person was, and saw Koyuki along with Cel and Jimin. She was happy that they were all safe and were able to find the room, but still felt guilty leaving them in the lobby. Even so, Hisoka wanted to meet them again.

"Koyuki-sa-!"

Before their little talk would even start, there was another piercing sound surrounding the room, with most covering their ears.

"Upupupu, finally everyone's here! I'll greet you once more, you bastards. Welcome to the Gakushin Asylum: Home for the Incurably Insane!" Everyone pointed their heads to where the voice came from. And there they saw a stuffed bear toy standing on top of a podium on a stage.

"M-Muyokuma?" Koyuki questioned. Hisoka and the others may have also discerned it must've been Muyokuma, but was completely different from the bear she met when she first woke up in the place. The bear was similar to Muyokuma, but had a black and white body structure and no scarf on the neck. Besides that, the sinister-looking red eye wasn't cracked, so Hisoka can confirm it really wasn't the scaredy-cat stuffed bear.

"Muyokuma, you said? Nah, I'm not like that failure. I am the head director of this asylum, Mo-no-ku-ma!" The bear creepily laughed and started dancing and jumping on the podium. They were all alarmed by his presence and questioned themselves of where the other bear was.

"Wait, so there's two creepy bears in this place? Eerie, I must say!" Kaiya exclaimed.

"Isn't it fun with bears? Ironic how toy factories made a wild untamed creature into a friendly icon" Sansa joked.

"You shut your mouth, clown. You're not helping!" Jurabi shouted.

"Everyone, calm down. I'm sure there will be an explanation for all of this" Teijo declared. His little declaration somehow made most slightly assured.

"Of course there's an explanation, but I guess I really shouldn't say it since you treat me like trash" Monokuma cried.

"Well, we're sorry for the mean comments, Monokuma-san, but we are-" Miku was interrupted.

"Why did you trap us here in this horrid place, you ugly-ass bear? We want answers!" The question that everyone wanted to ask was now said by a girl with shamrock green eyes and a left fringe on her long clamped-up maroon-dyed hair. She wore a mauve purple thigh-length dress with elbow-length puffed sleeves under a short plum vest reaching just under her chest. She also wore grey stockings with black stiletto shoes.

"That's quite mean of you trying to hurt my feelings. I'm so offended, Akamine Seika-san!" Monokuma started crying and throwing tantrums on the podium while some were already uncomfortable with the situation.

"H-How did you know-?"

"I know everything about you all bastards. Ya think I ain't prepared? So gullible all of you. And for this and your nasty comments, we're gonna play a little game, though I was really planning one in the first place, upupupu" Monokuma shifted from a cowardly crybaby to an menacing-looking bear with an evil intention. His words crept ominously in the room as the people gathered there were petrified with the bear's purpose of confining them in a place for crazy people.

"A game?" Hisoka asked.

"Of course, I'm gonna explain the rules for the game, but the main goal here is…" Monokuma hissed as he said the last word. It took a few seconds to realize he was stalling to say the 'main goal' of this absurd game. He tried to hold on his laughter as he keeps composure.

"You shouldn't be leaving us hanging, Monokuma" Cel confronted the stuffed bear, with Hisoka noticing his mood ring changing to a grey color. _I wonder what that mood shows. Is he anxious?,_ she thought.

"Eek!" Everyone was startled by someone's shriek, eventually turning out to be Koyuki. She was surprised that someone was pulling her skirt down as if in an attempt to be noticed – it was Muyokuma, quivering uncontrollably.

"Y-you guys w-will be k-killing each other…" Muyokuma whispered.

 _Kill…each…other?_

* * *

 **And with that completes my student roster. I hope that I didn't disappoint those who submitted their OCs; I portrayed them as close as to your liking. Again, I really apologize for going on hiatus for a really long time (6 months, man -_-), but I'll promise myself to update on a regular basis and not let you guys down. I also would want to finish this story since I have it all planned out and I'd dishearten myself if I don't bring it to a close. So stay tuned, my darling patients! :9**


End file.
